familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Anthony Jackson (1599-1666)
}} Biography Early life Sir Anthony Jackson was born in 1599 in Yorkshire England to Richard Jackson and Ursula Hildyard. He was baptized on September 5, 1599 at All Saints. When he was 11, his father died. He studied law in London and became a Barrister and eventually a Bencher. He worked for Prime Minister George Villiers and both Charles I and II Stuarts. Durign the English Civil War, he was captured and later spend a few years in prison. He was released by Charles II was reinstated to the throne of England. Anthony died in 1666. Anthony was admitted to the Inner Temple in 1616 to study law. In 1628, he worked as private secretary to George Villiers, Duke of Buckingham and Prime Minister of England. He was called to the Bar in 1635. He would became Bencher 25 years later, after the war, in 1660. He was gentleman in the Privy Chamber to King Charles I about 1640. He was promised the place of Protho- Notary of the Common Pleas at Oxford in 1646. English Civil War and imprisonment The English Civil occurred and Anthony Jackson was on the side of the monarch. He was knighted at Breda about 1650 when Charles II was in the Netherlands and Oliver Cromwell headed the English government. He acted as Herald in proclaiming Charles II King of England. In September 1651 during the Battle of Worcester, Anthony was taken prisoner. He escaped with other prisoners, but was retaken and committed to the the Tower of London under an order of the Council of State, dated November 1, 1651 "for invading this nation with Charles Stuart." On November 11, his wife was granted permission to visit him. Anthony petitioned to Oliver Cromwell to be released, stating that he was "a servant only to the late king, but never in arms, and had only charity to subsist on." The indorsement of the petition reads "Herald that proclaimed Charles Stuart." This petition was taken to Council on February 22, 1653/4 but he was not released from the Tower. On February 5, 1655/6, Jackson once again petitioned Cromwell for release on security for good conduct, alleging that otherwise he must perish for want, as his friends could no longer supply him. The certificate of the Lieutenant of the Tower accompanying the petition states that "he has demeaned himself civilly, is retired and studious and very poor and fit to be released." The petition also states that his land was confiscated because of his loyalty to the Stuarts. Later life and death In 1658, Charles II was reinstated to the monarchy and in 1659, Anthony was released and given 50 pounds. Anthony died in 1666. He was buried at the Temple Church on October 14, 1666. Letter to Sir Edward Nicholas In my passage by Rouen gave you a full account by a letter left with Dr Baseier u how you stood in the esteame with the Queene • Col. Thomas Rainsborongh. His proposition for redncing Jersey was approved by the Commons on 23 Apr. (C. J., y. p. 154); bnt the orders were countermanded on 28 May (Whitelock, p. 249). b Isaac Basire, D.I )., Prebendary of Durham, Archdeacon of Northumberland, and Chaplain to Charles I. I n the course of this year he left Rouen on a prolonged tour for the purpose of spreading the doctrines of the English Church in the East from the mouth of Lord Jermyn. I shall now endeavor to give you a more perticular from the King. I assure you rest high in his favor and, though some exceptions hath bene taken that you did not freely without invitation niake your adress unto the Queene, that is washt away by a testimony that you were not accommodated for such a jorney without ether dishonoring your self or your maister. If I might ventuer to advise, I would not have you give any regard to reports ; for you may be confident you are in a better condicion then you conceave. My deseier was to your sarvant that he would from me satisfie you more att large then I can for present writte. For our condition heare, who stand att gaze not knowing what will be the event, ther is dayly great concourse of people att Court without restraynt, where much civillity is afforded. The ould propoissions is intended to be presented unto his Majestic by the English and Scotch Comissioners the next weeke. The Chancellor of Scotland a and the Lord Lanericke is expected att London and comes along unto the King with the rest of the Comissioners. In short, 'tis much feared that the army willjoyne witfi the moderate Presbiters, though the Councell of warre hath gott all power into there hands save only the disbanding of this Army. I shall soe for present crave pardon, if I abridge, being not yett setled. What was in my former from Rouen burry with sylence, for which you will much ingage. Your most humble ssrvant, Anthony Jackson Ahnentafel *1. Anthony Jackson ;Parents *2. Richard Jackson (?-1610) *3. Ursula Hildyard (1577-?) ;Grandparents *4. Anthony Jackson (1540-?) *5. Margaret Frobisher (?-?) *6. Richard Hildyard (1532-1602) *7. Jane Thwenge (1536-?) ;Great grandparents *12. Martin Hildyard (1509-?) *13. Emma Rudson (1511-?) *14. Marmaduke Thwenge (1505-?) ;Great grandparents *24. Christopher Hildyard (1490-1538) *25. Margaret Coningsby *26. John Rudson (?-1531) *27. Agnes Seirson ;2nd Great grandparents *48. Peter Hildyard (1460-1501) *49. Joan de la See (1463-?) *50. Humphrey Coningsby *54. Henry Seirson ;3rd Great grandparents *96. Robert Hildyard (?-1501) *97. Elizabeth Hastings (?-?) *98. Martin de la See *99. Elizabeth Wentworth ;4th Great grandparents *192. Robert Hildyard *193. Catherine de la Haye *194. John Hastings (1412-1477) *195. Anne Morley (1440-1471) ;5th Great grandparents *390. Thomas Morley, 5th Lord Morley (1393-1435) *391. Isabel de la Pole (?-1466) *Notes and Queries by William White. Publisher: Oxford University Press, 1902 *The Nicholas Papers By Edward Nicholas, George Frederic Warner, 1886 *Letter to Sir Edward Nicholas, September 6, 1647 Category:Upgraded from info page